A Late Night Rendezvous
by IAmNobodySpecial
Summary: A late night break in by a wanted delinquent? A close up of the more intimate moments in season three that Lits were deprived of. Takes place around That'll Do Pig.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore.

New edited version up thanks to Vera Cobb, an amazng editor :]

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jess clutches the hot coffee in his hands as he briskly trudges through the

snow. He can barely feel his fingers and his toes are numb, but he couldn't

care less because he knows that soon, heat will be easily achieved. As that

thought passes through his mind his legs quicken, walking the short distance

to Rory's house.

He can feel a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as her house comes into

view. He can't help it. Every time he looks at her, or even something that

reminds him of her, he's reminded of their late night rendezvous.

He walks up to her window that is only about a foot above the ground and taps

on the glass. From outside he can see her get up from her bed and go to the

window. She squints with tired eyes through the glass and unlatches the window

to grant him access.

He puts one foot in, soon followed by the other and climbs through. She

shivers from the cold air entering her room and crosses her arms across her

pajama clad chest. He finally gets in and shuts the window before he faces her

with a smirk, while she stares back.

"It's Wednesday." She states the obvious.

Jess nods his assent, his smirk further widening, "Glad to see that you're

functional enough to know the date at," He glances at her clock on the

nightstand, "One in the morning."

She's about to playfully hit him on the arm when she sees the coffee in his

hand. "Is that for me?"

"No, it's for me. It's cold outside and the coffee is better than wearing

gloves," He says this playing totally serious.

She glares, annoyed at his sarcasm this early, when suddenly an idea occurs

to her. She steps forward and kisses him ** the mouth. He immediately responds

to the kiss, pulling her warm, small body closer to his larger, cold one. She

slips her tongue in his mouth, surprising him with her sudden aggressiveness.

His tongue duels with hers as Rory slides her hands down along his arms until

she reaches his hand. When she reaches the left one she slips her hand through

his and when she gets to the right one she takes the coffee away from his

loose grip and pulls away, gulping the drink down quickly.

He shakes his head at her and glances at her pajamas, making his smirk

return, "Hello Kitty?"

She blushes a little but then boldly states, "Yep, I even have the matching

panties."

His smirk fades slightly and his eyes darken a little as he steps closer to

her again, "You might have to show me those," he says lowly and places his

hands on her hips.

She smiles up at him. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours," she says

playfully.

He raises his eyebrows, "Now, that can be arranged," he says before he bends

down a little and kisses her.

He can't help but think that she tastes like coffee. And not just this one

time; every time he kisses her she tastes like sweet coffee. Of course he

attributes this to her unhealthy addiction to the substance, but whatever the

reason doesn't change how much he loves it, or how he longs for it.

She can't help think that he tastes like cherries. And not cherries that you

buy fresh from the supermarket, but the cherries that they put in alcoholic

drinks. He tastes like those, and cigarettes. Most people, including Rory,

would normally be grossed out. But for some odd reason, it tastes so good,

especially mixed in with the alcohol covered cherries. It gives her a surge of

adrenaline that she can only get from him because she knows that she would

never have the balls to smoke a cigarette, or to drink, for that matter.

Jess lifts up her shirt, pulling it over her head. He reaches his arm around

her and tries to unhook her bra, but can't seem to get it undone. He fiddles

with it for two minutes while still kissing Rory. He gets aggravated and

breaks the kiss, "What the fuck is up with this thing?"

Rory giggles and shushes him, "Wow, Jess Mariano, deflowered at thirteen and

sex god extraordinaire, can't get a bra undone? Yep, Hell just froze over,"

she says as she reaches behind her and unhooks her bra.

She's about to tease him more but it comes out in a breathy moan as he sucks

on her nipple unexpectedly. He pulls away from her breast and she frowns at

him.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" He smirks at her.

"Jerk," She mutters, pushing his head back down to her breast.

He pushes her back on the bed and shifts slightly so he can push her pants

down. As soon as her pants reach her ankles she kicks them off impatiently the

rest of the way.

Suddenly she flips them over and laughs lightly at the surprise and shock

that shows on his face. She usually lets him take the lead, but tonight she's

more daring. She responds to the look on his face with, "You have too many

clothes on," before she unzips his jacket.

Soon, she has discarded all of his clothing except his boxers, while only her

panties are left. He laughs at the Hello Kitty print, but it turns into a gasp

when she flicks her tongue across his nipple. She kisses her way down his

stomach, pausing to dip her tongue into his bellybutton. She peels down his

boxers and frees his erection. She strokes him a few times before he suddenly

pulls her body back up to his. She takes a condom from the drawer of her

nightstand and gently rolls the latex onto him.

He enters her and they both moan at the feeling. He gently thrusts into her a

few times before they become rougher. Her walls soon clench around him,

triggering his own release. With her, every time that happens, he thinks

nothing has ever felt as good. Kissing her tenderly he settles on his side,

letting her curl up beside him. He waits for her to fall asleep and watches

her for awhile, tracing gentle circles on her arm.

Eventually he forces himself to leave the bed, and dresses quickly, knowing

he has to be gone before Lorelai can wake up. He leaves a post it note on her

forehead and climb out the window, sneaking back to the diner.

She wakes up three hour later and looks outside. It's still snowing, and she

can't help but smile to herself.


End file.
